Those Red Eyes
by Zephyr and Bree
Summary: Edward left Bella behind after the events of Eclipse, not caring about anything that happened that year. Bella moves to Phoenix to live with Renee when she meets a boy in a back alley. And he's not exactly human.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I am not swimming in pools of money, whether I like it or not. I wouldn't be writing this if I was, that's for sure. And Breaking Dawn wouldn't have been written the way it was if I was the author. It just wasn't my cup of tea. Sorry for those who did like it anyway...**

**Note: This is written as though Edward had departed shortly after the battle in Eclipse. He believes that Bella is in more danger when he's is here. He ignores the fact that their engaged, cuts off all ties with the Cullen family and leaves Forks forever...(Sorry, but I have to ignore Breaking Dawn completely.)**

**Warning: Bella will seem slightly OOC. She's trying to handle the pain in another way this time, so a person is bound to wind up somewhat different. **

**And for those who are curious, Yes I was the one who wrote the poem below. It's not my best work, that's for sure. My best work is already published in a book and it earned the Editors Choice Award...**

_They whispered around me,_

_Their words were of myself,_

_I used to hate the words they murmured,_

_No longer do I care,_

_I never heard_

_Thoughts of him flew by,_

_His remembered words scorched my heart,_

_Those final words,_

_His denial,_

_I never heard_

_For how can I truly care,_

_When his thoughts are the Ones,_

_The ones that hurt forever,_

_Never shall the pain cease,_

_I never heard_

_~~From 'I Never Heard' by Ashleyia Days_

_**Those Red Eyes**_

_**By Zafearia**_

I still have the faintest memory of the first time E-- _no_,_ no_, I can't even bare to hear his name anymore-- had left me. I remember only vague thoughts of events that had occurred during the long period of time I'd spent within my protective shell. I'd felt that hurt so badly that time, but now...now I just can't feel it at all. There was nothing left for me.

It wasn't like last time _he'd _left me. I didn't retreat back within herself and refuse to do anything at all. I made a point to stay emotionally there and alive, a fact that surprised Charlie the most. He never questioned it, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid for me. Everyone is afraid for me, even..._him._

"Charlie," I said softly as my father and I ate dinner that night. Unfortunately, Mike had asked me to stay a little later that night at the shop to close up for him. He and Jessica had another date. Nowadays, the two always were together. In my absence, my father had time to order pizza. I sighed; I didn't exactly dislike pizza, but there were so many things that would be better. "I..." I struggled to find the words that would hurt him the least. "I don't think there's anything left for me to stay in Forks for."

Charlie stayed silent and I tried to contain my fidgeting. Silence usually didn't make me feel uncomfortable, but Charlie...my poor father was probably feeling so betrayed. "I understand, Bella." Charlie's voice cracked and I closed my eyes, feeling more guilty than before. "Renee and I have been talking... well we thought it was best for you to go back to Phoenix to live with her and Paul."

"Thanks dad." I ended the conversation there with a short excuse about having homework to do, though we both knew my backpack had came home empty that same day.

"Bella?" Charlie murmured softly to me just as I exited. "There's tickets already. The plane leaves tomorrow."

If Charlie expected me to be angry, he was correct, but I immediately had enough brains to keep it contained. He was the one who was being hurt by my sudden departure, not me. I would be going back to a city I live in for the majority of my lifetime. I could be happy there with no reminders about _him._ "That's fine. I'll...I'll just go pack. Maybe I'll go over to Mike's to tell him that I can't work at the shop anymore."

He was so accepting--even after I told him I'd be leaving. He knew I'd refuse to come back--even for vacations. Any little thing could remind me of _him_. Even the computer on my desk in my room reminded me of him and the family I practically called my own.

But one question kept repeating itself as the endless night wore on. _Why?_ What was his reason for leaving? Didn't he see that it didn't matter whether or not he was in the same town? Was he really dense enough to believe that they would all just forget about me? They won't--I know it, but does he? Obviously not.

The sheets rustle gently as I allow myself to get up and look at the clock--1am. Too early. Not to long ago, he would be by my side at this time, watching as I slept.

That small comfort was gone now and just now I realized how much I need it.

"Get a grip, Bella." I murmured to myself as I watched the open sky for a long, long time. "He doesn't need you any longer. Why should I need him?"

Oh, that was obvious.

And how--_how_--did he possess the nerve to say that it hurt him just as much as it hurt me to be away from each other? If it was the same, then he'd be crawling back by now, just as I would be. There was no way I could resist, so why was he? Did I mean nothing? Was I just becoming another random human he could care less about?

Slowly, I close my eyes, taking in the air around me. Soon, I would never have to see this place again. This room with its painful memories. This town with the reminders, since the rest of the Cullens still remained behind. _He_ was the only one who left.

Only the one I love.

Or loved.

I couldn't decide anymore. Everything is turning out so confusing. Hopefully, tomorrow will bring something better. Perhaps I could get back on my feet in Pheonix.

And I never want to see Edward Cullen again.

_Ever._

**This is pretty much a Prologue. If anyone likes it, then I'll continue. If not, I dunno yet. **


	2. Red Eyes

**This takes place about two months after the prologue. I just want to clear that up now. I made Renee slightly more responsible, but that doesn't matter much since she probably won't be seen in too many chapters. I also want to remind everyone that Bella is acting different because she has already learned the hard way that becoming a living zombie is not the way to mourn.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Gothic Saku-chan. An extra thanks to the rest of my reviewers, iluvmyedward, Sierra Sierra, and the anonymous reviewer(Black Rose)**

**Those Red Eyes**

**By Zafearia**

"Bella? I can't remember where I put my keys for the life of me!" I smiled. It was small and rather forced. Smiling was still hard for me, even after two months of not seeing _him_. I'll get over it. I know I will, but something in me will always hurt.

"You left them on the kitchen counter!" I watched as she paused for a moment, before leaving the room. A few short seconds later, I heard a short shout of victory from the kitchen direction. Renee always acted so childish, but I couldn't imagine her any other way. She's one of a kind.

"Thanks Bella, honey. I don't know how I managed without you when you were in Forks." Renee reemerged from the kitchen, a key ring jingling in her hand as she absently stared out the window where a nothing but a short tree grew in the sparse lawn.

"You had Phil." I pointed out without much enthusiasm. Phil was okay, though he did seem to forget to help Renee take care of herself.

"Yes." She twirled the keys on her finger, a little dazed by the look of it. "Phil and I are going out for awhile, Bella. Is that okay with you? This is Phoenix, so you can take care of yourself for a few hours right?" I assured her I could—that she and Phil should go somewhere nice. They'd lost so much time together since I'd moved back with the. I couldn't help but bear the guilt.

_Edward, you had better stay away from me. This is your fault too. _I meant it. I couldn't hate the boy I loved, but if he came too close to me again, I wouldn't be afraid to hit him. He wouldn't stop me, because of his I'm-a-monster-and-always-will-be theory.

Why couldn't he ever see that I didn't _care_ he was a vampire-- a_ monster_ as he so eloquently put it-- and as long as I was with him, I would be prepared to do whatever I could to become like that.

So, why was he so against changing me?

Occupied with my thoughts, I didn't see Renee until she was halfway out the door, repeating her question patiently when I didn't respond. "Bella? Bella?"

"Oh." I sighed, unsure what to say. My whole life was crumbling because I was in love with a vampire that didn't love me enough to stay with me in Forks. "I'm sorry mom."

Renee smiled, her eyes glimmering with obvious pain for her only daughter. It has always been so easy to read her emotions and know what she was thinking as I grew up. "It's that boy again. Edward, is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, mom. Just, go out with Phil. He's waiting for you in the car." I pointed half-hearted out a nearby window where my stepfather stood patiently, his eyes shielded from the sun as he squinted in their direction. "You don't want to keep him standing there like that. My problems can wait."

"Okay Bella." She smiled softly. "Are you going out?"

"Maybe for a walk."

"Well, be here when we get back around ten. You have my number?"

I nodded an affirmative as I reached for a half-finished book I was never really able to get into. "Don't forget your cellphone!"

Renee came back into the room a few moments later, picked up her cell from the end table, and left once more. When the silence descended upon me for the first time since I'd left Forks, my heart constricted, and I wiped away some stray tears. In Forks, _he_ would be here now, telling more of his family history.

I flipped through the pages, hardly letting any of the events soak in. The main character's name was Lilly, but past that I was blank. My thoughts were on two months ago and how Edward had once again left me. Despite being over a hundred years old, he wasn't able to learn his the first time.

"_Bella?"_

_I smiled softly at the soft, silky voice that greeted me as the only person I could ever love emerged from the woods surrounded his—our clearing. My eyes were closed as I sat perfectly still in the sun, remembering my thoughts when I'd first seen Edward's true self all that time ago. It was a distant memory now, but it was just as vivid as the day I'd seen it._

_His presence get closer, though I could hear his physically move. That was the vampire coming out in him-- no human could move so swift and silently._

"_Edward." I sighed his name, opening my eyes a crack to find him knelt in front of me, his eyes a stony black. I almost told him he ought to go hunt, until I saw the mask he set over his face in an effort to shield his feeling from me. The trick worked on everyone else, but I'd learned to see past the mask and see the feelings he was trying desperately to hide. It panicked me when I noticed there was only pain and a need I'd never felt come from him before. _

_Stretching slightly, I frowned, scooting closer towards him. "Edward, is something wrong? More nomads?" I reached towards him, wincing as he pulled away. "Edwar--"_

"_Bella. Please." My mouth snapped audibly shut as my eyes narrowed in consideration. Edward was able to mask his pain slightly, but the hardness in his voice was worse than hidden feelings. It was the same voice he'd used when he left me in the woods. _

_I hate that voice._

_I stayed silent as I watched his onyx eyes scan the forest around us. The silence was unbearable, only breaking when Edward finally spoke. "First it was James in the Ballet Studio. Then, Laurent in the woods, who would have killed you easily if not for those _dogs_. The Vultori want me to change you, and this year Victoria attempted to take you from me."_

_Once more, silence descended upon the both of us. I felt Edward's wish for me not to speak, and I respected it—for now. "Everyone is out to kill you because I brought the world of vampires into your life. This should never have happened. You should be dating that Mike, Tyler, or even that wolf, not a vampire...a monster."_

"_You're not a monster, Edward." I bite my lip, trying to find the right words. "What are you trying to tell me?"_

"_I should never have came back after the incident with the Vultori. Readjustment would not be hard for you, but I was selfish." His harsh bitter tone sent shivers down my spine and I clutched my light jacket closer around me. "Bella, I'm leaving."_

"_What? You can't leave me again. The Vultori--"_

"_The Vultori are full of empty promises. They may come around, but it will be long in the future, when you have no connection to me. They won't kill you."_

"_You can't--"_

"_Bella, I"m leaving! I don't expect you to know how it feels to leave this behind but I have to!" I shrank away from his angry shout, grimacing when his breath finally evened out. "I'm going. Now. Move on, Bella, pretend I never existed. Have kids."_

_Tears ran down my face, but inside my heart was already starting to hurt. How could he do this to me _again_?_

_Cold hands brushed away my tears as he brushed his lips gently against mine. "The rest are staying here for a few more months, Bella. I don't plan on coming back this time." I felt the air around me change as he took a few steps away. "Never look for me Bella, and don't put yourself in danger."_

_Then, he was gone._

_Again._

I shook my head furiously, trying to get rid of the last memory I had of Edward. Even with his pain—his anger—he looked so _beautiful_,_ perfect. _I would always miss the last look I got from him as he left me for good. Deciding I wasn't getting anywhere in the book I put in down gently, grabbed the same jacket I'd worn in the clearing, and headed out for a walk in the city I missed so much when I was back in Forks.

I let myself sink into memories of Edward as I dragged my feet against the pavement, sighing unhappily. I knew it was unhealthy to think about Edward for so long, but it was going to be a long time before I would let myself forget him and how much we'd gone through together. I was so distracted that I never noticed I'd wandered down a deserted alley until a slight scuffle alerted me of someone else's presence.

"What's someone like you doing out here alone?" I tensed, because the voice held the silky sound that only a vampire could pull off without a hitch.

I turned to the right, locking eyes with a smirking, red eyed vampire.


	3. The Past

**Ahh...the continuation you've been waiting for. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. I had to sort of my writers block and where I wanted this story to go. I think I know now. I really think this idea is original. But I haven't read every fanfiction ever written, so I really don't know.**

**A thanks to my awesome reviewers. You all deserve a computerized hug. Thank you to _AriesFireQn, Edward-Lover-Forever-1901, Gothic Saku-chan, TwiLightFics18,_ and _Sierra Sierra. _You all rock. **

**Those Red Eyes**

**By Zephyr**

A vampire. Everywhere I go, they seem to follow. I _am _a danger magnet. The one thing I ask for is that vampires leave me alone so I can recover from the second heartbreak I got from Edward, but I can't even have that. Not even in Phoenix—one of the sunniest places a vampire could possibly live in.

What was even worse—I didn't have the luck to get a veggy vampire standing in front of me. _No_. It just had to be a red eyed, human killing, vampire. At least it wasn't a newborn. I would certainly know if he was. First from my own experience with them and second, well, he wasn't attacking me without a second thought. And he spoke to me. Definitely not a newborn. He was probably a hungry vampire who was looking for a meal and I happened to stumble across his path. Again, lucky me.

I locked eyes with the vampire, shaking my head slightly, unable to hold back a small smile. Despite everything, I couldn't help but find the situation humorous. Edward left to protect me, yet I would still be sucked dry by a vampire. The world was seriously against me.

The vampire tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed, confused by my smile. I took a small step back, not for fear, but to take him in. How I missed him, I would never know. He was standing directly in the line of a streetlight, very noticeable. The vampire was tall and impressionable, his height resembling Emmett's, but was more of Edward's or Jasper's build. I pulled my line of thoughts away from the vampires I once might have considered my family and sighed loudly. This was going to be difficult.

All in all, he was not a sight for sore eyes. His long black hair hung just below his eyes, but did not block the eyes staring back at me at all. If not for the fact that I was still undeniably in love with Edward, I might be attracted to him.

But what was I going to do to get out of this little situation? A full grown vampire, even if he wasn't a newborn, could overpower a pitiful human like myself and my indifference to him probably wasn't going to help any either. Talking would probably help. "Vampire..." I said low, under my breath, though I knew he could hear it as clearly as anyone would had I shouted it. Immediately after saying it, I scolded myself harshly. That was not going to get me on his good side.

He tensed as soon as the words left my mouth. In an instant, moving so fast I couldn't follow, he was in front of me, not two feet away with his lips twisted into feral scowl. Bracing myself wasn't an option, so I stumbled backward in shock. When my back hit the brick of the building behind me, my mind went into overtime. There had to be a way to get away. Vampires were not perfect; Edward had showed me that.

"You're a vampire." Way to state the obvious, I know. Talking might buy me some time to think out a plan to get away. Or it might just annoy him enough to kill me right off without too much torture. "Ishouldhavestayedhome. Ikeepforgettingthisisn'tForksandsincePhoenixissuchabigcityI shouldhaveknownsomethingbadwouldhappentome. Italwaysdoes. I'madangermagnetevenCharlieandReneeandEdwardandJacobandevenMike. I hitMikewithatennisracketoncesohewouldknowIguess..."I wasn't quite sure what I was rambling near the end, but it did seem to get on his nerves. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing in my situation.

(Translation:_ I should have stayed home. I keep forgetting this isn't Forks and since Phoenix is such a big city. I should have known something bad would happen to me. It always does. I'm a danger magnet, you know. Everyone tells me that, even Charlie and Renee and Edward and Jacob and even Mike. I hit Mike with a tennis racket once,so he would know I guess..._)

"How do you know?" He was looking borderline between angry and intrigued.

"Know what?" _Stupid question, Bella, _really_ stupid question. What else could he possibly be talking about other than—_

"How do you know," he restated, "that I'm a _vampire_?" He gave me an expectant look, as though he was expecting me to be shocked that he really was a vampire and had just admitted it. Well, he was in for a shock.

"Your eyes. Their red, which means you drink human blood. You're not really hungry right now, since their bright red and not black. I suspect that's why you're not attacking me right now." I stood up, brushing off my jeans which were torn from my forceful fall. I tried to resist the lure of looking in his eyes again, but I couldn't.

He was motionless, eyes glazed over in thought. Running now would be a stupid move; he was just as alert as when he was looking straight at me. "How do you _know?_"

What did I honestly have to lose by telling him? Now that I was doomed to live a short life without the one person I love, what was the point in keeping Edward and I a secret. "I knew some of your kind where I lived before I moved back here with my mother. Have you ever heard of Forks?"

"The utensil?"

"No, the city." I rolled my eyes until I realized he truly didn't know. "Finally," I mumbled, "a vampire who doesn't know absolutely everything."

He waved away the conversation, disinterested already. "You knew vampires who told you their secret without having to kill you? I'm intrigued. I thought the Volturi killed any humans who knew the secret."

I winced unintentionally, remembering my own encounter with the Italian vampire leaders. "They do know I know, believe me. I had to face them once and it took Edward promising to change me to keep them from killing me right there. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Edward?" He tested the name. "One of your vampire friends?"

"Edward Cullen," I corrected, "My ex-fiancé. Before he left me and told me to forget about him. I wasn't about to stay in Forks and allow the Volturi to find me defenseless. Sunny Phoenix seemed like a better option." I inserted a little humor in my voice, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"You were a fiancé to a _vampire_."

I closed my eyes, telling myself I had to occupy him long enough to get away. Unfortunately, that meant I would have to give him a lot of information. That information could always help him trace him back to myself, my family, and friends. "Until two months ago, yeah."

"Aren't you afraid? Afraid of the Volturi coming after you eventually?" Was that concern in his voice?

"No, not at all. He was right on one thing—they won't look for me for years. I'll think of something by the time they show up." It was all false confidence and he knew it too. I was terrified of what would happen when they figured out Edward never changed me liked he'd promised.

"You are." He stated firmly.

I decided not to deny the truth. "What's your name?" I asked curiously, not trying to be subtle.

He motioned towards the end of the alley where a small grafity covered bench was practically falling apart. "Let's talk somewhere comfortably. Or at the very least, somewhere you can sit."

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

He laughed softy. "I was, but not now. It's not everyday I meet a little human who knows what I am. The name's Alex, by the way. Alex Micheal"

"Alex Micheal." I sat down as far away as I could, knowing he would respect that. He couldn't honestly expect me to be comfortable sitting next to a strange vampire in the middle of the night down a dark alley. "It fits you. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella, actually. Don't call me Isabella."

"Bella, then." He didn't smile. It was then that I realized his face seemed to be set in a permanent mask of neutrality. "Will you tell me what you know about my kind? I've been living in the shadows of Phoenix my whole life...and afterlife, you could call it. I know nothing about being a vampire other than I have to drink blood, and I can't go in the sunlight."

"Tell me your story and I'll tell you everything I know. Everything." I kept myself serious. I suddenly felt the need to help this vampire...Alex. Alex needed help. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was nineteen when I was changed fifty-one years ago, in 1955. I can't remember much of my human life. It's all fuzzy." I nodded, signally him to go on. "I was dying from a disease they had no cure for then. I can't—I can't remember what it was. They didn't expect me to live too long. My parents were always there, one of the other. They would never let my brother or sister in to see me, fearing they would catch it too. It wasn't contagious, but not even the doctors knew that. It was new, never before seen. I was pretty much a walking time bomb. That's when it happened. In the middle of the night, I was doing really bad, so bad my parents weren't allowed in my room. They were sent home together to go get Cierra and Jaxon, my sister and brother. Neither of them made it home. They just disappeared into thin air. But there was a note in scratchy letters dotted with blood the doctors gave to me. It was from my mother saying they were being followed by something and I needed to get better so I could take care of Jaxon and Cierra. I couldn't though and I remember being so frustrated.

"That's when he came. I never saw his face and I can only just bring up the memory of blonde hair before everything goes blank. I woke up in the dark, feeling so alive. And hungry. You can never prepare yourself for the intense hunger, burning its way up your throat." He shivered at his memories. "I got out of there fast. I was careful not to be caught by the vampire that changed me. Instead I—I went on a massacre. I didn't mean to and it was mostly common beggers, but I couldn't help myself." Alex looked away in shame. I felt a rush of sympathy. How could Edward possibly believe vampires have no soul? If they had no soul, there would be no shame.

"After that year, I managed to control myself decently enough to search for my brother and sister, both of whom had been taken due to being underage and without a responsible adult to care for them. It wasn't difficult to find them. They were older and had been sent to separate orphanages nearly thirty miles from each other. I kidnapped them from the cruel facilities, though I suspect the owners were glad to be rid of them. I explained to them what had happened to me and they accepted me. Eventually, I changed them too, so I could protect them like mother wanted me too."

Keeping my focus directly on him, I took a deep breath. "You don't know who changed you?" He shook his head no. I didn't press him—I could tell he was thinking about what he'd revealed to me, a human. "Is there anyone in your clan other than you, your brother and your sister. It seems like a fairly decent sized coven."

"No, No one else. I would never dare try to make someone a vampire. I was hard enough not to kill Cierra and Jaxon with mother's message engraved in my mind."

"Do any of you have any powers?" Curiosity filled me. This was a vampire who didn't know what being a vampire really was. He only did enough to keep his family alive.

"You mean the odd things we can do. Our abilities?" When he got my confirmation, he shook his head while growling. " I can't reveal so much information. It could put us into danger."

"I understand." taking a short glimpse around, I stood shakily. " Can I leave? I promise I'll come back soon, but I'm not a vampire so I have to sleep. My mom's probably worried about me enough as it is. I was supposed to be back before her."

"Sure Bella." He said softly, a hint of a grin. Unable to help myself, I beamed. Him smiling already seemed like an accomplishment to me.

"Goodbye, Alex."

One thing was for certain; I would meet up with Alex. Maybe he would help me forget about Edward in return.


	4. Phoning Forks

**I got some positive responses from how I characterized Alex in the last chapter, so he'll probably be in the next chapters a lot(he would've been either way). Right now, I'm pretty sure I know what's going to be going on, but it might change. I keep debating with Bree on what to do, and how to put some awkward news across(this will be explained in the next chapter if things go according to plan). **

**And like always, I now thank those who reviewed the chapter with their are the eople who inspire me. I love all my reviewers! **_Nessie's bff, __sagaaddict, Kristeneku, Sierra Sierra, Gothic Saku-chan._

**This chapter was debatable, but it's typed up, so I'm posting it anyway. I really hope it's up to standards, or whatever. The first part of this chapter was pretty much written in just because my friend got the idea and had me write it down. It was there and I used it.**

**Anyway, now that I've bored everyone with my useless rambling, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Those Red Eyes**

**By Zephyr**

When I got home after the strange meeting with yet another vampire, the last thing I expected was for Renee to step up and actually question my lateness. She'd never really had time between trying to act like a good mother herself and being a wife to Phil. Usually, I would be impressed by my mothers blatant attempt, but this was not a night I wanted to be questioned on my night.

"Bella, you're late! You said you'd be home by ten." I sighed, feeling a headache begin to form. Whether it was from the long conversation with Alex or the stress of trying to get away from the same person alive.

"I was out."

Obviously Renee didn't get the hint that I didn't want to talk. "Where?"

"Side." By the blank look on her face, my mother didn't get the joke. Oh well, I didn't expect her to anyway. She's a bit oblivious to those sort of things.

"What were you doing?"

"Falling."

"Over what this time Bella?"

"Alex."

"What?" I was surprised by her excited voice. What could she possibly bethinking? This was one of those times I wished I could read minds like Edward. My mothers mind would be an interesting thing to listen to.

"Vampire."

Renee shook her head, looking thoroughly disappointed. "Bella, I think you hit your head again. Do you need to go lay down? Maybe you should go to bed a bit early tonight."

"Okay, Renee—mom." Bed was a good idea. My mind was messed up tonight. It was a good thing my mother didn't believe in vampires or any of the mythological stuff at all. Why had I said vampire as if it was nothing. The Volturi were adamant about keeping their secret just that—a secret. My saying the word out loud like that probably wasn't helping any.

I thought sleep would come easily that night if any. Boy was I wrong. My mind was absolutely filled with questions. And once again, much like the night I found out the truth about the Cullens and what they really are, the questions were of vampires. Only this time the vampire's name wasn't Edward. It was Alex. Alex Micheals, Alex Micheals. Catchy.

Right, right. Alex Micheals, my new vampire. There was also that brother and sister he mentioned—Cierra and Jaxon. That meant three bloodthirsty, human-killing vampire freely roamed the streets of Phoenix without the death toll and disappearances becoming a newpaper headline kind of thing. How can they do that? The Volturi wasn't on their tail either.

One thing I knew for sure was I was going to meet Alex again. I wanted to know more; I had to know more. The human in me should be telling em to stay away from the creatures who could easily give into the bloodlust, but I'm not one to run away from danger. Stupid human curiosity. I mean, this was nothing compared to the danger I faced in the Ballet Studio when I unsuccessfully stood up to James. Key word being unsuccessfully. It's really hard to stand up to a vampire when he keeps throwing you back down on the floor again. The meeting with Alex was almost the same as the Ballet Studio incident—other than the part where James was trying to kill me and Alex clearly wasn't going to. Yet. And there was no Edward to miraculously save me.

And Edward was mad when he found out about me being friends with _Jake the Werewolf_ and the _motorcycle_ thing! What would he say about my new friend?

There was a soft knock—which could only be my mother's—and I groaned, faking sleep. I didn't like dealing with her antics right not. Don't get me wrong—I love my mom with all my heart—but she really needs to start taking control of her own life. "Bella, honey, are you sleeping?" You know, I've never gotten the point of that question. It's just plain pointless in so many different ways.

"Yes." See what I mean?

She ignored the statement, opening the door a crack. "Well, I just wanted to mention that Jake boy from Forks called just when me and Phil got back tonight. I forgot—but he sounded urgent. Said to call as soon as you got in."

"Don't worry, mom, Jake can handle anything." I wasn't kidding either. Jake's a werewolf! He and his pack can easily take down a full-grown vampire. It was probably nothing. I was about to tell her just that—excluding the werewolf and vampire bits—when her face stopped me in my tracks. "I'll go call him back."

"Bella, use that new phone we got you. Stop worrying about the phone bill and use it like an ordinary teenager would. Some would kill for the opportunity!" I agreed hesitantly, watching as Renee left, leaving me alone with the first gift I'd received almost as soon as I'd gotten off the plane. Ever since my decision to leave Froks behind me and come back to Phoenix, Phil and Renee have been showering me with gifts of all kinds. I think it was my moms way of bribing me not to leave again and Phil just went along with it to make her happy.

I never had the heart to tell her I really didn't want most of the stuff she was giving me. Luckily, she lightened up a bit after she attempted to buy me a laptop. After a long argument, I managed to make her see that I wasn't going to be leaving until I saved up enough to get me through college and get a house, or apartment of my own. Unfortunately, that didn't happen until after I had a room full of things I might never use. I still ended up with that laptop though...

Sighing, I picked up the cell phone—I never bothered to figure out what kind it was—and dialed Jake's number. I waited impatient as the rings went into the double digits. You'd think if it was really as super important as renee made it sound, he would at least pick up when you try to call back. It wasn't even that late; it was only eleven!Wasn't eleven supposed to be the midnight snacking time for teenage boys? Or do werewolves not count? This supernatural stuff is really getting confusing.

"_Hey_?" You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when someone finally picked up on the sixteenth ring. At least, I was until I realized it was_ not_ Jacob's voice.

"Uhh...hi, Sam? I'm sorry. I was expecting Jacob to answer. Renee said he called about something really important." I made sure to hint that they knew why in my voice. Plus I was getting really tired. Riddles from werewolves were the last thing I need.

"_I told him he shouldn't—_" The words came out in a growl before something cut him off, making a loud _bang! _of something heavy falling in the background.

"Sam, is something going on?" Suddenly, I just wanted to be back in Forks.

"_Look, Isabella, Bella, whatever. Just—_"There was another crash and this time the sound of shattering glass accompanied it. "_Just talk to Emily. I have to go sort this out_."

"Sort what out?" I felt so trapped here in my room in Phoenix, thousands of miles away from Forks, where my friends and people I cared about were having a hard time. My whole being just wanted to be back there, right now, because somehow, I was almost positive this had something to do with me. Actually, no, I _knew_ this had something to do with me. I just had this _feeling _deep down inside.

I really don't like _feelings_.

"_Bella_?"

"Emily." There was nothing to say, yet so many questions plagued me. "What's going on over there?"

"I'm not sure..." Over the phone, her doubt made me even more anxious.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" I had to know. My gut feeling was saying to many yeses for me not to ask and be sure.

"_Well..._"

"Don't I of all people have the right to know? If I can accept the existence of vampires and werewolves can't I at least know what's going on over there?" this conversation was seriously testing my limits. Why can't anyone see I'm not a child any longer? I'm eighteen; I can handle problems!

"_No matter what, you can't come back here if I do tell. Promise!"_

My eyes widened at the intensity she put in her words. The Emily I remember was nothing like the Emily I was hearing. "I promise." I hated saying it. It was a promise I would pay for later.

After that, her voice became more relaxed. "_A few hours ago, a small group of vampires—not like the Cullen's—showed up raging mad. They were different. All their eyes were this devil red color and they were so angry. They said they were from Italy; they were the Volru, no the Voltigoose, no that's not it either._"

I decided to help her out. I had to hear this story. "The Volturi."

"_Yes, that's it. The Volturi, weird ones they were." _The signal cut out for a few seconds, but in that short time, the noises in the background seemed to increase. "_Apparently the Cullen's had some sort of deal with them about changing you into a, you know. They came to check up on you and didn't like it when you and the Cullen's were gone. Somehow, while they were here, they caught your scent coming towards the reservation and came to think you were either here, or we knew where you were at. They already guessed that the Cullen's left so they wouldn't have to change you._" She took a deep breath and I noticed how exhausted she sounded. "_They were fighting for a couple of hours until everything stopped and we managed to say you weren't here. I think they've started fighting again. Oh no...Look, I'm sorry Bella, I don't know the details, but I do know you can't come back. Sam is going to try to lead them on a false path, away from you. Do not leave Phoenix. _Then, the reception was lost. Perfect timing. I absolutely hate long distance calls now.

Again, I have to ask—_Why _must this always happen to little ole' me? First was Alex, now my werewolf friends were in danger.

I suddenly felt the intense need to slam my head down on my desk. Don't worry, I didn't. Barely. I needed my braincells intact too much to waste them.

What hurt the most was how it was impossible to help them in any way. The Volturi, even in a small group, are highly dangerous and if a group of unknowing werewolves got in a fight with them...There was no doubt in my mind that they would be killed. All because of me.

Now how was I supposed to get any sleep?


	5. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting to do this. Anyway, I do not own Twilight, which means I don't own Edward(cries). The only part I own is Alex, Jaxon, and Cierra.**

**My reviewers are the best. Thanks to **_Sweetberry14, Gothic Saku-chan, SonjaSong666_** (_who also wishes I give her a virtual magical purple unicorn devil duck_),** _sagaaddict, Sierra Sierra,_** and**_ OTH luvs EC_**. Reviews are the whole reason I'm still writing.**

**Oh, and on my profile, I have links to pictures of all three. Take a look. I like my choices personally.**

**Those Red Eyes**

**By Zephyr**

My night turned out exactly how I thought it would—sleepless and neverending. It seemed like I'd only just fallen asleep when my mother's hands gently shook me awake. That woke me up fast; I was usually the one who woke her up, not the other way around. Maybe having Phil as a husband was teaching her some responsibility after all. "Bella, honey, wake up. Do you not feel good? You're not one to sleep so late. Come on, Bella, get up."

Her voice got to me slowly, but a sickening feeling in my gut didn't quite want to wait as long. Almost as soon as I opened my eyes, I rolled over onto my back, groaning then saw Renee's anxious face staring down at me.

_Great._

"Ugh, I feel terrible." Okay, so what is I usually didn't admit stuff like that, but this was different. I've never felt so bad in my entire life and that's saying something after what happened between me and James. Oh, and there was also that pain that ripped through me when Edward claimed he didn't love me. Can't forget that.

"Bella, honey, you have a visitor. If you didn't I would let you sleep; you seem so stressed lately. Should I let her in, or do you want me to tell her to come back tomorrow?" I felt my mom's cool hands on my forehead in a comforting manner, but I pushed her away as kindly as I could. My stomach felt queasy, as if I'd eaten something bad.

"Let her in. I think I just got food poisoning or something. No big deal. It's not catchy. " Yup, I'm now completely insane. I just told my mother to let in a someone when I haven't even met anyone in Phoenix yet. The few friends I had before moving to Fork are gone or had long since forgotten I even exist. Well, I have met Alex...but Renee was talking like the visitor was female. And I seriously doubt Alex is a girl.

I waited until Renee was clearly out the door and most of the way down the hall before I rolled out of bed, rushed to my amazing private bathroom(something I really missed during my time in Forks), and promptly threw up everything I've eaten in the last three days. Gee, lucky me.

"Now that's one thing I cannot miss about being human." I'd been closing the door when I was so rudely interrupted. Being the total klutz I was, I manage to spin in a half-circle, then trip over my own two feet, and fall in a very awkward heap against the door. "Who are you?" I ground out, frustration apparent. I know I told my mother to let her in, but I was suddenly very crabby. If she was going to be here, she might as well not mock me straight away.

"So you _are_ the Bella we're looking for. Brilliant! Fiery and fearless towards vampires."

At her words I immediately locked my eyes on her face, scolding myself for not noticing her inhuman paleness and beauty that could only belong to one of the undead. She had shoulder length blonde hair and red eyes, cut they were different, somehow, from the eyes of Victoria, James, Laurent, and the Volturi. Perhaps it was the lack of hatred and loathing I was receiving from them.

Okay, so there was a vampire in my room(bad), who was in an undetermined mood(really bad) and she was acting like she knew me(really, really bad). I could officially say I was having a bad day.

Just then. Another possibility entered my mind. Only yesterday the Volturi were at La Push, trying to find out my location. What if one of the Italian coven strayed away from the werewolves territory into Forks? One of them might have probed someone I knew. Someone who knew where I was. Someone like..._Charlie_. Did they hurt Charlie to find me? "Will you please tell me who you are? Who sent you? The Volturi?"

She snorted, making me blink rapidly in surprise. My first thought? For a vampire who'se had fifty years to practice, she sure does have a pathetic snort. My second thought? I'm _sooooo_ dead. I just asked one too many questions. While thinking about my 'death' she said the one thing I wasn't expecting. "The Volturi? Me? A part of _that_ coven? Seriously? Yeah, right. If the Volturi knew my brothers and I existed, we'd be ripped to shreds in an instant. Even the thought of us knowing them is ridiculous."

Not the Volturi then. Charlie was most likely safe. I'll email him at the police department later to make sure. "Why were you looking for me if you aren't the Volturi."

"Actually," the vampire corrected, smirking as her eyes danced. It was an odd sight. I'm not used to seeing a vampire with red eyes be so happy. They always seemed to symbolize anger. "I wasn't asked to look for you. Alex technically asked Jaxon, since he's much better at that kind of thing. He's really good at finding people. I just asked to come along."

Instantly upon hearing Alex's name, I relaxed. She could've been here to murder me anyway—say Alex changed his mind or something of that effect—and I would never see it coming. I really was a pathetic little human. But knowing she had a connection to Alex and Jaxon made everything fall into place. "You're the sister Alex mentioned—Cierra!"

This meant I only had a 50 percent chance of being sucked dry rather than the previous 99.9 percent.

"Yes, and you're Bella the odd human who had the vampire fiancé and was miraculously not changed during any part of their relationship? Oh and also lived in a town named after silverware?"

"Umm...well...yeah, that has to be me." No doubt about it, Alex's sister was a little weird. And a little too informed for my taste. She still sounded nice...for a vampire. Albeit odd, but nice. So far. Now if she goes for my neck, I'll take that back.

"Cierra, you're scaring her." A smooth, confident voice came out of nowhere and I finally managed to stumble to my feet, feeling faint. A boy, or vampire obviously, emerged from the shadows. Huh, I didn't even know I had shadows in my room until now. I supposed you really do learn something new everyday.

"I'M SCARING HER. _I'M_ SCARING HER? AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE LURKING IN THE CORNER LIKE SOME KIND OF STALKER!" They sounded like they had some serious sibling rivalry going on.

Have you ever heard a vampire yell? Don't answer—that was a rhetorical question Trust me when I say you don't want to. Especially not an enraged female one who seems like she needs to take some sort of anger management class. And I thought Emmett's occasional fits were bad.

"Shut Up, Cierra! Haven't you noticed Alex's human has an abnormal number of heartbeats coming from her?" Both the vampire were quiet, their heads tilted slightly towards me. I wasn't able to reprimand them for calling me 'Alex's human' and say I wasn't anyone's property. Too many memories rushed through my head as I realised what more than one heartbeat in a human means... A normal human has only one heartbeat—just one. If I had more than that one that meant...NO! I wouldn't believe it. The vampire was just having hearing problems or something. He had heard wrong. Cierra was going to look up in a minute and laugh at him, saying he was hearing things. I cannot be...nope. I will not believe it. It can't be true.

"Oh!" Cierra snapped from her trance, followed by a no-longer-confused Jaxon. The expression on their faces told me my hopes were no use. "So how far along are you with the triplets?"

It all came crashing down. I wasn't pregnant with one kid. I had three vampire-babies to take care of. _Edward Cullen's_ vampire-babies.

I'm not weak, but I couldn't help it. All the information, the lies I'd been telling myself these last few months came crashing down. I wasn't missing my periods because of stress; I was pregnant. I fainted.

The last thing I heard before the darkness overtook me was Jaxon. "I don't think she knew."

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but it couldn't have been too long because when I pried my eyes open, both Cierra and Jaxon were standing over me, whispering at a volume so low, not even I could hear it and I was pretty close to both of them. They must have been talking at the exclusive vampires-only level.

A few more seconds went by and my annoyance increased by the tenfold as they continued to talk silently as if I wasn't even there. So I did what my brain's been telling me to do ever since I saw Cierra standing in my room. I screamed._ Loud_.

Really, it wasn't that loud, but they both managed to jump back several feet—a distance impossible for humans. When they settled back into their original posions, they both glared meaningfully as they realised a little too late I was awake. "Sorry." I mumbled, not sorry at all. I hate being excluded from important conversations. If they were around long enough, they would learn.

"Human alert." The words barely passed Jaxon's lips before he and his sister roughly grabbed my arms and yanked me to my feet at a such a speed that I was sure my arms would have bruises. I groaned, lightheaded.

"Ouch." The two of the so oh-so-kindly ignored me.

"Bella?" My mom opened, looking a bit worried as she poked her head in. Renee saw me standing and smiled, relieved. "I heard a scream. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing mom." I tried my hardest not to slur my words. Sounding relatively normal and convincing was important. It was really hard; I could feel a bump beginning to form on the back of my head. I must have hit it when I fell. "I just got startled by something and I fell down. It's all okay. Just me being my klutzy-self. No mass-murderers." The last words fell from my lips before I could even think to stop it. Lying was not a habit I wanted to get into. That would be very bad. There's also that one little flaw where I'm the worst liar in all of Phoenix. My expressions tend to play across my face, thus giving me away.

Or so I'm told.

Renee left, leaving the door open a few inches. I really couldn't care less—I was too numb to notice anyway—but Cierra obviously did. As I sat down I was immersed in my old memories. Memories I'd been trying too forget because I didn't have the tolerance to deal with all the pain. Even as Cierra locked the door, I still couldn't bring myself to care. I was too deep to be able to care.

"This is impossible." I broke past my own barriers, whispering my thoughts out loud. The only ones there to hear me were a couple vampires who didn't want to help the overemotional teenager they were sent out to find.

There was a silence, but Cierra felt the intense need to break it. "Obviously when you don't use any protection, this sort of thing does happen. Is your cheating on him with a human the reason why your fiancé left you?"

Was she trying to find a reason to hate me? Was I really that horrible?

But I could see where she was coming from. Vampire's can't have kids. The oldest legends say that. For that reason I must have cheated. Oh, but how could I possibly cheat on my Edward? He's the only one I've ever loved and ever will love with my entire being. Gosh, that sounded so corny.

"That's the whole problem," I shot back at Alex's sister. I couldn't contain my anger. "Edward's the only one I've ever been with!" One memory flashed before my eyes; it was the night before he left me for the second time. The night he lowered all his set boundaries and truly expressed his love for me. Or was that all a lie too? Either way, it was probably the best night of my entire life. "He told me vampire's couldn't have children!"

Jaxon shook his head slightly, narrowing his eyes. "They can't. It's never happened before—I think. We'll do some research, but right now we really must go before too many humans are out and about. We can't chance being seen sparkling. The hoodies don't always do the trick. It was nice meeting you, Bella. You're alright for a human. We'll be in touch." I watched as he pulled the hood up over his face as he jumped out the window into the blinding sunlight.

"I'd wait to call a doctor, Bella." Cierra smiled, talking to me civilly for the first time. I wasn't about to complain. "They might be panicked by the extra slow heartbeats." She surveyed the room once again before jumping out the room after her brother.

I couldn't help it; I had to get the next sentence out. "What's with you vampire's and jumping out windows?"

It was hard to believe they were the biological sibling of Alex. They had strikingly blonde hair whereas Alex was a dark brown, almost black. Alex must have inherited an odd gene, I decided quickly without dwelling on it. Their looks were hardly the important thing.

I was alone. Sure, Renee was just down the hall in the living room or her bedroom, but I couldn't tell her my deepest secret. She always wanted so much more from me, her responsible daughter. I couldn't tell Charlie either; he was a police chief. He would disown me the minute he heard; he already had so much hatred towards Edward. Having his kids wasn't going to make Charlie happy. My family would never understand—I didn't even understand half the time. This was my problem. Someway, somehow, I would fix this.

Life has to go on. Maybe not normally, but the world would continue to turn. One person's trouble won't stop anyone else from living their lives and dreaming their dreams. I have to find some sort of solution. It's the only way.

"Oh, I never heard your friends leave." I mentally rolled my eyes at my mother while scoffing at my 'friends' for not walking out a door. At least Renee could be clueless at times. That might be why I love her so much. "They seemed so nice. Were they related?Both of them seemed so--" She began to ramble. I would have smiled and answered her gossipy questions if things were normal. But their not normal. Not now.

Now I have triplets to take care of. Three children. All who would never know their father. Life is so cruel.

I was determined to make the best out of this. For now, my mom gossiped pleasantly and I listened because one day I'll miss this. One day, this life will be in the past. One day, the only way I'll be able to see Renee is when I visit a cemetery. Right now, I'll enjoy my time here.

My mom stayed there an entire hour, pleading for information on my new 'friends. I just shook my head to her questions, watching her, letting every detail sink in. If my plan worked, my time here would be severely limited. I took in every detail of her face—her brown hair, brown eyes. Her whole face was an older, carbon copy of mine, but with laugh lines. A face I would never have. Even if I did live as long as she has, I would never be so happy—so carefree.

My mother was something I could never be.

By the time Renee left, it was nearly two p.m., meaning I still had an entire day to get through with no help. With Renee gone shopping, and Phil out doing some training, it meant I was alone for real this time.

My heart had a large hole drilled through it, a hole only Edward could fill. I wanted him there right then, wrapping his cold arms around me, whispering words of comfort, saying we'll get through this whole thing together.

As the memories and jumbled thoughts filled the gaps in my mind, I stood at the open window, tears rolling down my cheeks. "No Edward," I whispered to myself, lips barely moving, "we won't, but I will. I will get through this by _myself_."

**Please make me happy and review. It keeps me inspired.**


	6. Memories

**First, I have to say something that's been bothering me for awhile. I've read in quite a few places that putting links up instead of just describing an object or person is really, really lazy and possibly a makes an author who does this a terrible writer. Personally, I describe the object/person and put up a link, but that's because I want my readers to get more of an idea what this thing or person looks like. I want the people reading my story to know what I'm talking about. Links always seem to help the story become more real to me; I've always assumed the same for others. How does that make a writer _lazy _or _terrible?_**

**My rant is over. So another thank you to my reviewers; **_Sierra Sierra, OTH luvs EC, jinxedlies, Gothic Saku-chan, Just. A. Let. Down_**_, _and **_sagaaddict_**_._**

**I just want to make sure it's clear that the **_italics _**mean someone's either accenting a point, is having a flashback, or having a vision. **

**Sorry about the length! It got out of hand!**

**Those Red Eyes**

**By Zephyr**

I looked at the girl in the mirror, not recognizing the person staring dully back at me. It was me, but I was a whole new girl now—a girl who had three half-vampires growing inside her. It was so odd that the old Bella Swan was looking back at the one who felt so new, so different inside. I had to be strong for my unborn children. Sulking was no longer an option. I have to get over Edward—or at least pretend to—and make a new life for myself out there in the big world. Never would I have to cross paths with _him _again. He made it obvious he doesn't love me. When he came back after he ran away from us the first time, he promised to never leave again. But he did, and it hurt more this time, despite going through the heartbreak once before.

Edward can't love me. If he did, he never would've left the first time.

Two weeks after Jaxon and Cierra left after bombarding me with the news and giving the simple message 'We'll keep in touch'(which they hadn't). Two weeks may not seem very long for vampires, but for us humans, it's forever.

The lack of vampires was beginning to unsettle me. For my plan to work, I need my vamps. Renee can't know my situation; they have to come back before I start to show—if you know what I mean—even more than I already am. Mom just thinks I'm gaining back weight after my deep depression stage. I won't be able to keep up this excuse for very long. I need to escape. There's nothing else I can do.

I would go out to look for them tonight, but my mother made plans for the three of us—her ,Phil, and I—to have a 'family bonding' night at a theatre. About three days ago, Renee came home flashing tickets to a hit musical called Wicked or something to that extent. I used my brand new laptop to do a small amount of research on the musical so I wasn't totally uninformed and discovered it was popular and well liked tale; it was actually a prequel to the Wizard of Oz. I still remember that story for when I was younger.

Wicked was the story of the Wicked Witch of the West and her trials of growing up green, misunderstood, and hated by everyone, especially Glinda.

I closed down the laptop before I runined the show for myself. I was determined to enjoy the musical with my mother.

A few hours later I was alone in my room, rereading Wuthering Heights. The show was set to begin at about five in the afternoon and lasts around two and a half hours, ending around seven.

This copy of Wuthering Heights was symbolic to me. It was my entire healing process. I've had the exact same copy ever since I was twelve and everytime I my heart decided to ache, I would pull out the book and read until my eyes hurt more than my heart did. My mother eventually found out and pushed me to throw it away, but I never could.

Why? I just can't. It all still hurts. And now it does even more than the initial day he left for the last time.

_It was an oddly rainy day in Phoenix, almost Forks behavior, and I was lying on my bed with no end to my extreme boredom when Renee knocked quietly on my door, handing me a medium sized shipping box that was much heavier than it looked. "Umm, mom? Where did this come from?"_

"_It came for you, in the mail, Bella."_

_She left me to deal with the mysterious box, and to ponder who would send me something like this. Of course, my question was answered as soon as I opened the first flap, revealing an envelope taped to the inside. It was pretty had to miss. When I opened the envelope, Charlie's scribbles welcomed me. Charlie. That was good. Maybe I'd only left something back in Forks._

_Isabella,_

_I renovated like you were asking me to. I was redoing the stairs, since they were old, and I could hear them squeaking every time you came home. Anywho, I found this beneath the bottom step and figured it was yours. _

—_Charlie—_

_Short and sweet. So like Charlie. But under the stairs? I never hid anything there; I would know if I had. The thoughts made curiosity bubble in the pit of my stomach, beginning to overwhelm me. _

_I love mysteries._

_My hand dug hungrily through the thick layer of white packaging material, making the stuff fall out of the box. Oh well, I would get the vacuum out later. That job had to be done anyway. I paused my simplistic musing abruptly when my hands felt wood. Carefully, I lifted the object out and set it on the floor. It was a box...within a box. How fun._

_But unlike the ordinary, everyday packing & shipping box, this one was a masterpiece. The wood was a beautiful red color with small curved lines adorning it. The lines flowed in gentle circles, swirling together to make patterns of simple beauty. My name was carved in the middle of the hinged lid, the lines circling it as if it were the most important thing. It was the most amazing object I've ever held and it was made just for me. _

_I brushed my hand along my cheek, feeling tears. The only person who could make something so beautiful is Edward. Only Edward._

_My hands shook as I placed them on either sides of lid lid, bracing myself to open something that could end up so painful. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for a shock of memories, my careful hands lifted the lid. Whatever my irrational mind was expecting, it wasn't this._

_On top of a piece of red silk—which was obviously hiding something beneath it—was a single sheet of lined paper. On that little piece of paper were words that burned my heart to the core. Words that made my silent tears turn into full-out sobs._

**Bella, no matter what, I love you. ~ Edward**

_But those words were lies. Just another bunch of lies I could add to the list. He doesn't love me. He didn't just leave me once, but twice. I was just a human girl whose blood sang to him, so he stuck around until that girl got boring._

_I was nobody._

_Tears still blurring my vision, I put the paper to the side and lifted out the silk. I'd barely done that when I gasped in pure pain at what was nestled at the bottom. Charlie hadn't snooped—if he had, this box would never have been given to me. _

_They were pictures—dozens of them. Most of them had me and Edward in them with various moods playing across our features. It was a documentation of our whole life before the love Edward had for me died. "Alice." I was hardly aware I even uttered her name. She was the only one who would do this. I rummaged swiftly through the pictures, noticing some were of the other Cullen's too. I tried my hardest not to linger, because if I did, then I would never be able to stop my tears. _

_I'll never forget. _

_I replaced everything, holding the box close. Now, it could never be a dream._

Since that day, I haven't had the courage to pull the box from it's hiding place under the bed to look at those pictures. They showed my happy days—happy days I would never forget. Happy days that now only give me pain.

Suddenly my door opened without a sound to reveal Renee. How strange...she usually knocks. "Bella, come on. You have to get ready. We're leaving within the hour!" She was practically singing. "Actually, I'll help you find an outfit to wear." Great, now my mother's turning into another Alice. That's really not good.

"Mom—"

"Uh-uh." She narrowed her eyes and made a point of looking away from my pleading expression. "That will not work on me this time. You've got to look nice at a place like this; it's expected."

"What? Can't I just wear—"

"No," She interrupted again, predicting my thoughts. "You will not wear those clothes to the theatre, Bella!"

I looked down, noting my favorite jeans and a plain, light green shirt I didn't remember putting on. Then again, I don't remember much anymore. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" _I think._

Renee tisked. "No there's no, _if _you were planning to stay here all night. You have to dress up to this musical or you'll stand out."

That was definitely a Renee comment. Only she would find a way to turn my own argument against me."You know how I feel about dresses, mom. Their so not _me._"

"Fine." Renee crossed her arms in determination. "I'll compromise. No dress, but I get to pick your outfit tonight and you will wear it with no complaints. Deal?"

There was no way I was getting out of this, so I agreed. "Deal."

"Lovely!" She immediately walked over to my small, nearly empty closet, rummaging meaningfully. "Bella, dear, where's that amazing blue blouse you used to have? You looked beautiful in that." My heart dropped at her seemingly-harmless words.

Edward thought I looked good in it too. "I-I left it in Forks."

Renee sighed. "That's a shame. I loved that shirt." Eventually, she settled on a pair of khakis I never knew I had and an overly fancy shirt with sequins making a flower design down near the right hip. It wasn't too much and I could whole-heartedly express my happiness at her choice. The ruffles on the shirt sleeves were pushing it a bit though... Despite that, I was happy that she decided not to go overboard like she tended to. I changed into the outfit quickly.

Afterwards, I attempted an escape from the mother of doom, but I didn't get anywhere. "Go with the flow, Isabella. You aren't done until I say so." She pushed me out my door and down the hall into her own room, where I was sat down in front of her vanity. "Let your mother have some fun."I gave in as she approached me with a brush. What else was I supposed to do?

"You know," My mother said after she brushed my hair until it shone like some sort of beacon. "I had a bigger motive for tonight."

There was an instant groan from me. When Renee resorts to planning, it's never good. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hush." She smacked my head lightly, but in an affectionate way. "You know that little redhead who used to be in your ballet class when you were younger?"

"Yes." In fact, I did remember her, but I couldn't put a name to the face. Despite that, I still knew exactly who she was talking about. She was my only friend in the class and just about as clumsy as me. I feel really sorry for our teacher. She had her hands full with the two of us.

"Well, I found her parents' number in an old shoebox—I wonder how it got there—and I was so worried about how you were acting, so I called them up—"

"Mom, you didn't!" I was shocked. I might not even get along with this girl. I mean, we're not little girls in pink tutu's anymore.

"I did."

"How do you even know we'll get along?"

"Bella, you have to understand. I was desperate and you were so gloomy. I had to try something." Renee finally put down the cursed brush, her reflection in the mirror showing her worry.

"Stop worrying, mom. I'll do my best, but I don't even remember her name. It was so long ago..."

"Ami." My mom filled me in quickly, starting the next step in her beauty torture. "Her name Ami Stowz. You two were such cute little friends. It's sad how you both lost contact with each other..."

"Mom." Now was not the time to get into old memories. "Shouldn't we be leaving soon? It's," I looked down at my phone, which I was now used to carrying, "six-thirty."

"Is it really?"

At my nod, she forced me out yet another doorway with the order to get in the car. No wasn't an answer, so I went.

Then my mom promptly called me back into the hosue as soon as I sat down. Oh boy. She must have forgotten something. Once again, I wasn't surprised.

Wanting to get this over with, I shrugged to a laughing Phil and hurried back up the driveway to the open doorway where Renee was standing, smiling as if it she never changed her mind. She rushed back into her room, pulling open her messy closet and grabbing a small black box was the highest shelf. "Bella, this was my great grandmother's—your great great grandmother. She bought it back in 1901 when it was fresh on the market. I always wanted to pass it down to you on your prom night, but seeing I missed it, I want you to wear it tonight. Renee opened the little box and I gasped.

"I—mom, it's beautiful. I love it."

And I did. This had to be one of the nicest things I've ever seen. It was still perfectly intact a century later, diamonds shimmering in the sparse light. It was a necklace, a rather large one, with two loops, one inside the other. Within the larger loop was a flower and three delicate leaves sprouted from both sides. Inside the smaller loop was a teardrop. _This_ was put how I'd been feeling the last few months on a chain.

"It's perfect." I whispered.

"So you'll wear it?" My mother asked, the relief evident in her tone. She honestly doesn't know me that well. Even if I hated it, I would have worn it. "It's not too gaudy for a teenager?"

"Of course not, mom." I picked up the necklace with care and clasped it around my neck.

"Good! Go get in the car."

Well, that moment sure was short-lived.

_**(~)(~)(~)**_

Fifteen minutes later, Phil parked the car on a sidestreet about a block from the theatre, looking guilty. "Hope you don't mind a short walk. I couldn't find anything closer."

"That's all right, Phil." I said, thoroughly glad I hadn't been talked into a dress, which would have also meant heels. _That_ would have been bad—my outfit would have been completely ruined from my constant tripping on the way there. Luckily, my converse blended well with the outfit Renee had me wear. I had minimal tripping catastrophes in these shoes.

"Bella and I don't mind a little exercise." _So says the one who can walk in a straight line without tripping over air._

The walk to the theatre resulted in me tripping three times—a new record for me. It wasn't even in the double digits. All in all, there was practically no damage, not a hole in the knees or a stain on the shirt. Everything going fine...so far.

I wasn't going to get my hopes up yet. Ami could end up being a prissy, self-absorbed, spoiled brat who would ruin the night for everyone.

"How are we supposed to know who they are out of all these people?" I whispered—in a fancy place like this, talking just didn't seem very appropriate. In the instant it took to walk through the glass doors, I'd fallen completely in love with the building. I couldn't help but watch the happenings around me with wide eyes.

I was acting like a kid in a candy shop.

"I sent them their tickets by mail. We're meeting at the seats."

Her reply was almost lost to me as I subconsciously wondered over to one of the two elegant staircases that winded up the curved walls, most likely leading to the upper set of seats. It was like color had seeped onto one of those black and white photos. The place was amazing. This night was going good so far...hopefully my luck would last.

People were milled about as my eyes drilled holes through the tickets, hoping it would magically tell tell her which corridor or staircase. Before she made a fool of herself, I dragged her towards a waiting concierge who didn't look like her was _too_ bored with his job.

"Do you need help, ma'am?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering where we can find Row E for Wicked?"

He smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Maybe I was wrong about the boredom. "Go up the staircase," He pointed to the stairs I'd been admiring a few moments before. "Your seats should be through the door on the left, five sets of seats down."

"Thank you!" Renee stepped lightly up the stairs, leaving Phil an I to trudge slowly behind her. Phil hates steps for who knows why. Me? I hate them because I tend to trip _up_ them.

Today has to be my lucky day—I didn't trip _once_!

We followed the concierge instructions to a tee, winding up in a large room with hundreds of seats and one good-sized stage right in the middle of it all. It shouldn't take too long to find our seats, seeing as most of them were already filled, meaning we are later than we thought.

"E99, E100, E101..." I stopped paying attention, keeping my eyes on the large ceiling where a large mural was painted over every inch of it. Tonight was filled with thing I've loved. It seems like after all my heart ache, I've finally had something to go to that I'll enjoy. It's a nice feeling.

How could one human take all this in?_ This place must be breathtaking through vampire eyes._"E116. Bella, Phil, these are our seats. Oh, are you the Stowz?"

Internally, I winced at what might be considered rude, but I focused properly on the family and the girl I once called my best friend.

"Ahh, you must be Renee and Phil, Oh, and Bella! My have you changed since we last saw you." I wasn't rude enough to tell him it was impossible not to change in ten years. Instead, I smiled one of my many fake smiles and watched Ami stand behind her mother and father. She was a few inches taller—she'd always been that way—with a shock of red hair identical to her mothers. Her nervous expression soothed me as her parents introduced themselves as Blake and Dawn.

Much like Renee, Blake was the talker of the family. Even as we sat down—Ami and I placed carefully right next to each other on the end of the row—he was prodding Renee was information.

Being Renee, she was filling him in rather well.

While our parents talked, Ami and I sat in an awkward silence. Either she was just as nervous as me or she thought she was too good for this.

I cleared my thought with a hesitant smile. 'So..." I mentally scolded myself as I trailed off. This is what I get for talking without thinking.

Apparently, my face showed my thoughts and Ami laughed, almost silently. "I can't believe my parents do this kind of thing. I always thought the 'reuniting after a decade' business is only in the movies."

"Now that I think about it, mom probably got the idea from one of her many chick-flicks and romantic movies she has." For Renee, it made perfect sense.

"Well," Ami said, getting bold enough to turn fully towards me. "Anything exciting happen to you? Boyfriend mishaps?"

If only she knew...

"Not much." My face just had to be screaming my lie to the world. "I did move to Washington for a couple years."

"Washington? As in Washington, D.C.?"

"Nah," Washington D.C. Would be interesting. Now if only Charlie had been living there. None of this heartbreak would've ever happened. "A practically nonexistant town in Washington state called Forks. Nothing exciting can happen in a town as small as that." What was with my lying all of a sudden? This was all going to come back to burn me. "What about you?"

"Lately things have been calming down, but I'm going to a college centered around drama and dancing." She lowered her head, muttering something incoherent.

"You?" There was nothing offending in tone tone. I was just curious. "Were'nt you a klutz right along with me?"

"I—yeah, but after you quit coming to classes, I buried myself in it because I didn't want to stay behind and I got better after a lot of practice. Hey, did you know someone burned down our old ballet studio?"

"Umm, no." Okay, that was the worst lie yet, but what was I supposed to say? _Yeah, I know! Actually, it was burned down because a vampire was trying to kill me so my vampire boyfriend and his family saved me from death and burned him to ashes, which also happened to burn down the studio? Sorry about that. _That would go over real well. "Who would burn down a ballet studio?"

"Some psychopath, I guess." _You have no idea._

I was saved from answering as the lights faded and conversation ceased. _Thank you._

One stage, the curtain with an odd map and a celebrating tune reached my ears..."_No one mourns the Wicked! No one cries; They won't return!"_

How suitable.

Eventually, I found my attention called to the stage as the life of the infamous Wicked Witch of the West played out. She was young...misunderstood because she was green. No one liked her and no one wanted to be her friend.

As I watched, I was completely captivated I only broke out of my trance as the final words of a song pierced the tense atmosphere, it's final notes dying in the silence caused by the audience. _"No wizard there is or was is ever going to bring me down!"_ The lights came back on and a voice announced a fifteen minute intermission to the awaiting crowd.

Most people took advantage of the break, but I stayed firmly planted in my seat, eying the closed curtains. I was enjoying the musical immensely—more than I thought I would. I took a quick glance at Ami, noticing she was wiping away tears. Quite a few people were, so I felt my own cheek and my hand came away wet. I'd been crying?

The fifteen minutes passed slowly, but I didn't say a word. Talking wasn't on the agenda. I just wanted to see what happened. On the inside I was dreading what would happen to Elphaba, also known as the Wicked Witch, when Dorothy appeared in the picture.

My anxiety stopped when the lights dimmed for the second time and I was deep within the cloak of darkness. Elphaba's tale continued, finally bringing in Dorothy and the Wicked Witch's hatred towards the normal girl whose house happened to land on her sister. Her story of love and betrayal captivated me in ways I never thought possible. It was a distraction from my own problems.

Pain tugged at my heart when Elphaba's sang one of the saddest songs yet. _"No good deed goes unpunished! No act of charity goes unresented!"_

Before I knew it, the musical was over, much to my dismay.

All the cards were turned. Ever since I was little, Dorothy was good and the Wicked Witch was evil. The change of events made everything so mixed up. The Wicked Witch was merely hated for trying to help and angering the worst person, while Dorothy was a misunderstood girl."That was amazing!' I managed to stammer out, looking like a fool.

"I think I hate Dorothy!" Ami said at the same time.

We locked eyes, surprised by the statements we said so freely. The ice was broken. Renee happened to notice too.

"Dawn, would you let Ami stay the night at our house? Bella hasn't had a friend over in years."

I can see where she's going with this. Get the depressed Bella a new friend to snap her out of her gloomy mood. Unfortunately, it might work if I planned to stay around long enough. As it is, I shouldn't.

"That would be wonderful!" Of course, these words sparked an exchange of several phone numbers.

"Am I the only one who feels so inferior here?" Ami chimed.

My lips twitched faintly upwards. Maybe Ami spending the night wouldn't be too bad ; it might help if our parents wouldn't talk among themselves as if we were back in kindergarten.

Oh well. That's just Renee.

**This chapter was another filler before the excitement starts. I had to put Wicked in because it's probably my favorite musical. I've been to a Broadway Chicago showing and ever since I've loved it. Bree was there too, but she was on too many prescription drugs to remember much of it, so I didn't get much help from her. I kept my description of the musical vague because if someone else was going to see it, I didn't want to spoil it.**

**By the way, the songs mentioned are my favorite three. They are called; _No One Mourns the Wicked, Defying Gravity_, and _No Good Deed Goes Unpunished._ All three are worthy enough to be checked out if you want to hear the complete versions. **


	7. Secrets

**I was so happy when I received a review commenting on my last message up here, but unfortunately, it was anonymous. I thought everyone was going to ignore me. Well, I'm just replying short and sweet right here. It kind of hurt me when you mentioned I wasn't allowing readers to have a sense of imagination when we use links. I think this is false. I never demanded you use them—they're just there for anyone who wants them. I'm not grabbing anyone by the ear and forcing them to click on them. I'm going to continue to put up links for anyone who wants them. Adiós. **

**This chapter is short, and I apologize for the long wait in advance. **

**Again, thanks to the most amazing people out there(a.k.a my reviewers)**_ Nessie's bff,Gothic Saku-chan, abigail (anonymous), ju-juandellie, _**and **_sagaaddict_

**Oh, I haven't mentioned it yet, but this story is highly AU from the time Victoria was defeated and on. Pretty obvious, but I figured it couldn't hinder anything if everyone was positive. **

**Those Red Eyes**

**By Zephyr**

After we split up—Ami's parents going one way, while Ami, Phil my mom, and I went the other—Phil drove us to one of the smaller McDonald's a few blocks from the theatre. It was a bit awkward while we were there because Ami and Renee were in dresses, and Phil and me in khaki's and fancy shirts while the rest of the customers were wearing holey jeans.

We got out of there fairly fast, thanks to Phil. Renee wanted to chat sitting down for a little longer whereas us teens just wanted to get out of such an embarrassing situation. I will never know why Phil sided with us nosy teenagers over his zealous wife. See my point?

The trip home was relatively quiet. Not even Renee was in the mood to talk to us, sighing over old memories and the cute things we did together when we were seven. Sometimes I wonder if she's even noticed I'm seventeen and almost an official adult. The fact that she wasn't talking surprised me for the first part of the ride home, but I wasn't about read to open my big mouth and spoil the moment like I always seem to do. Mistakes like that are a common occurrence around me.

All our quietness disappeared when Renee and Phil left us alone in my room to do whatever seventeen year olds do at a sleepover. At first, Renee attempted to stay with us and give us make-overs, but we managed to get her away before she caused any major damage. Luckily, we were still dressed up and our make-up lathered onto our faces, so it was pointless for her to even try. She left.

The door was barely closed before Ami pointed our the first problem of the night. "Umm, we planned this so fast, none of us noticed I'm still in a dress and have nothing to change into!"

"That's not a problem." I reassured her before she had a panic attack. "You can borrow something of mine to wear for tonight. We're probably about the same size."

I was prepared to dig deep into the clothes to find something suitable when a high-pitched scream came from behind me—Ami. Immediately upon doing so, I couldn't help but let out a groan. In the five seconds I'd been turned around, Ami had made her way across the room, opposite of my three newest vampires were standing. The one night I invite a friend, they show up. Lucky me.

"Alex, Jaxon, Cierra, what are you doing here?" I moved purposely in front of Ami so they wouldn't think she was a snack or they had some unwanted vampire moments. "Now is _not _ the time for this."

I glared at Alex as he smirked, his eyes a very uncomfortable black color. "We see that now, Isabella." I seethed internally as he said my full name. "Shall we come back later?"

"Do I _really_ have to answer that stupid question? Because if I do, then you obviously should learn the meaning of_ sarcasm_." I added a bit of scorn at the end for good measure. Hopefully, they wouldn't get angry and decide not to come back. I was going to need them. But Ami is a friend and I have to protect her, even if I never see her again after tonight.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Jaxon stepped forward, leading away a very hungry looking Alex. Seriously, shouldn't he have hunted before coming to a human's house? Was he out of his mind? Could vampires even be insane? Doesn't the changing process heal all mental and most physical scars? Now would be a nice time to have Carlisle around. " I'm sorry, Bella, he insisted on coming. He's not the same when he's hungry."

The three of them left through the open window, a soft wind rustling through the room as they disappeared. I scowled in the direction of the window, walking over and shutting it as loudly as I could. Hopefully their vampire ears could hear it. "Sorry about them. They've got this really odd fetish with coming in through the window—"

"Bella," Ami hissed, making me slightly uneasy. " How do you know _vampires._ No wait. How do you know an entire coven of vampires on a first name basis!"

My mouth dropped open. _How does she know what they are? _Not much can surprise me anymore, but this certainly did. Can I have no normal friends? "W-What?"

She rolled her eyes, no longer holding anything back. " Don't try to avoid the question. You're smart enough to put all the pieces together. Someone like you can't be around them without finding out what their little 'secret'!"

"Umm...no?" Unfortunately, that wasn't a lie I could pull off convincingly. Who am I kidding. I can't pull off any lie convincingly.

Ami snorted, then forced me to sit down on my bed. "Stop it. I've known you for two hours and I already know how badly you lie. Tell me, why are their eyes red?"

"Contacts?" _Smooth, Swan, real smooth._ I had nothing else to say to myself. " And for the record, Alex's eyes were black, not red." I wanted to add on a _ha_, but that might have been overkill. Plus, it was a bit childish. That probably wouldn't have helped much either.

"_Contacts_, Bella? _Contacts?_" She shook her head quickly, sitting down in the only available seat—the desk chair. "Look, we're _friends_ now, Bella, and _friends_ tell each other the _truth._"

"I've only known you for a few hours, Ami. I don't know about you, but I don't trust too easily." I can't. Ever since Edward left, normal things like socializing were difficult. Simple things like walking in town was hard—too many happy couples, holding hands and being together. They were doing things I would never do again—because I could never love anyone more than I love _Edward._

Ami gritted her teeth. I could practically feel the frustration coming from her.

And believe me, I'm no Jasper.

"Look, Bella, please stop avoiding the question. You know about vampires, just say it!I'm not going to tell anyone—I know about the penalties for doing something stupid like that."

I ducked my head, tears stinging in the corner of my eyes. I know the what will happen if I tell a fellow human about the existence of vampires, but could they really harm me if I was telling someone who already knows? Would the Volturi ignore her previous knowledge and hunt her down anyway. Whatever the case, I couldn't take that chance. "Ami, no—"

Before I could finish, Ami held up her hand, stopping me mid-speech. I _hate_ when people do that. This whole don't-let-Bella-finish-a-sentence thing is really getting on my nerves. "Don't. You're going to say it's too dangerous, or something like that, but I _already know_! It can't get anymore dangerous than it is now."

Why does she have to make so much sense? I was having enough trouble trying not to spit out my whole stort as it is. She wasn't helping. "I-I can't."

She lifted her head a fraction, catching my eyes with her own. "Is it the Volturi?"

I'll never know why that single word was able to bust down by thick wall of lies, but it did. "How do you know about the Volturi?" I demanded, gaining my confidence slowly. It took me a few seconds to realize my mistake. "Crap."

"Finally," Ami smirked, relaxing into the chair. I thought you were going to go on forever. I don't remember you being so thick-headed."

"I don't remember you being so pushy."

She snorted. "Touché."

It took me a few moments to reply' she was so different from the Ami my parents saw, and now...she's a whole lot more mysterious.

Great. Yet another mystery to solve. I know I mentioned liking them once, but some of these things are so sudden—so new. So much is changing. My favorite mysteries are in books, not real life. Now the only thing I could do was hope these new changes come out good in the future.

Suddenly, her smile turned into a frown. "Just think about it alone for a minute. I'll take these," she grabbed a bundle of clothes still tucked under my arms—when had I gotten those? Was it before a trio of vampires entered my room? "and change. This dress is pretty, but it's getting a little uncomfortable. My mom'll kill me if she finds out I wore it this long after we got home."

She disappeared through the doorway into my bathroom, leaving me to think about everything she said. My only problem was, I wasn't sure why I was so avidly refusing to tell her anything. Her safety? Or was it pure pity for myself? The slip of the tongue was a stupid mistake—one that was going to hurt my argument. No, never mind. My petty words were already _dissolved_ by her more thought out ones. How quaint.

See, I knew all this good luck would come back to bite me later. Only bad things have been happening ever since we got home.

"Have you thought on it?" Some part of me decided to be jumpy that day and I ended up on the floor—partly in pain, mostly in an overwhelming daze. It was like everything had a strange cloudy material draped over it. I shook away the feeling, not commenting on it. The fog would clear away—I hope.

"How'd you change so fast?" Way to change the subject, Bella. Real nice.

She sent me a look that lingered somewhere between confusion and contemplation, as she said each word slowly. "I was in there for at least five minutes trying to get this darn make-up off."

"You were? I wasn't thinking. My mind was on...other things."

Ami smiled sadly, reaching down to help me off the floor. _That is going to leave a mark._ "Other things? Vampires? The past? Or even worse, the future?"

I decided right then and there I was going to tell her everything. Who cares what the Volturi think? They're nothing but a bunch of vamps halfway across the world who are too lazy to get up and catch their own food. Actually, who cares what the Cullen's—_Edward—_thinks? Who cares what _I_ think?

"Ami—"

"Hey! Hear me out for a few more seconds! I decided it was really none of my business, your past. If you want to hide it so badly, it can't be very happy. Despite what you say, I still think of you as my friend, so I won't push you to tell me." She paced anxiously, biting her lip. She and I were a lot alike...in several ways. "Ever since you quit ballet classes, I haven't had a real friend. Sure, I hung out with the 'right' people, said the correct things, been the person all the wannabes want to be, but none of the people I talked to were ever friends. More like acquaintances. But you, Bella, are someone I want to be friends with. I'm not going to let a bunch of annoying vampires get between that goal."

When she finished, she was breathing heavily and ready to take on a vampire in a who-has-the-palest-face contest. "Woah," I found myself saying. "Next time, remind me not to try to outwit you. That was intense." Iwas impressed.

Her face flushed, the odd paleness disappearing behind a tomato paste color. "Thanks...I think."

It was now or never. Never was starting to sound real good right now..._Focus, Bella, you can do this._ "I'm going to tell you."

"Huh?"

"My past. I'll tell you. Briefly. Even names, I will deal. Maybe I'll be able to tell you more when my heart stops aching so badly."

She just nodded. Somehow, she must understand what I feel and how much pain I'm really in. But she couldn't never know how I _truly_ feel. No one can. Not many humans are stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire. "Shoot." Ami said confidently, crossing her legs Indian-style. I shifted away from her and let all my caution go for the first time in years. All my pent up emotions are freed.

So I told her.

I told her about moving to Forks, meeting Edward, falling for him, finding out what he really was and not caring, James's attack on me, being saved, Edward leaving for the first time, my depressed state-of-mind, Laurent being killed by the werewolves after he tried to kill me, the cliff incident, the Volturi, Edward coming back, Victoria's newborn army, and Edward leaving again. A few seconds in, I decided to just tell the whole story. Easier that way. I was trusting her with my deepest of secrets.

And I still don't know anything about her.

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. All the pain and guilt I've been harboring for months was gone—my heart was a lot less heavy. That confessing thing you're supposed to do really does help. Interesting. I would never have guess.

I almost felt like a new girl with a fresh start. Too bad I still have those haunting memories.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Ami scooted over, drawing me into a hug. My energy was too depleted to push away and wipe the tears from my eyes. When I gained back my strength, I forced myself to let go. "And that's not even all." I muttered so low, I could barely hear it, but somehow Ami managed to.

"What else could there possibly be? Your story is sad enough already without the '_there's more_' line."

"Thanks...I think." I mocked her earlier line, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No problem." She was beaming and, despite all the blended up sorrow and rage, it was catching. When a girl like Ami is happy, it's hard to be anything other than happy yourself. "Ets-lay ere-hay e-thay est-ray of-ay our-yay ory-stay en-thay." Her words—were they even words?--came out in a jumble of mixed up vowels and _ay_'s.

"Um, say what?"

"Just trying to cheer you up." She shrugged. "Pig latin. I learned it in fourth grade when I got a teacher that always seemed to know what you were talking about."

"Ouch." I winced. I'd had a few nosy teachers in the past. Too bad I never had the brain power to think of speaking in a different language. "So how about an English translation?"

"Sure. I said, 'Let's hear the rest of your story then'.You can't just cut me off." She paused. "Well, I didn't say the last part in Pig Latin, but you get my drift."

I trusted her up to this point, so why shouldn't I trust her with my biggest secret?

I'm throwing everything else away, why not this too?

"Actually..." I bit my lip for the billionth time that night. I really have to get out of the habit...

"Come on, spit it out. We're friends."

the way she said it brought a small smile on my head. "Edward—he—I'm having his kids—my kids. I'm pregnant."_ Nice. _Could I have possibly said it in a weirder way?

Ami's eyes bulged, her jaw dropping at the same time. "You're having mini-vamps?" Her eyes traveled to my stomach before looking me in the face. What has the world come to? Couldn't she at least be discreet?

"Way to make a girl feel better, Ami." There was no bitterness, only embarrassment.

"Oh, no you don't, Bella. I've known you for a day and I can already predict your thoughts. Let me guess. You think I won't want to be your friend because of this? Ha! I've always wanted more excitement in my life and now that I have it, I'm not going to let it go. Now, explain your plan, because I know you have one." She settled into the bed, her arms under her head as she laid back. "We've got a whole night."

"I plan to die." Ami's head snapped up, confusion clouding her features.

"Wha—"

"No," I interrupted. Playing the controlling role is fun. I really should do this more often. "Let me finish." She nodded like I knew she would. Ami likes to ask questions, but she also knows the right time to keep her mouth shut. "Alex—one of the vampires—is going to help me fake my death."

"Why? Why do you need to 'die'? What's that going to accomplish?"

"I'm going to have little half-human half-vampire babies. I can't expose my parents to that." I lowered my eyes to the floor."And then there's that little little fact that my mom will be ashamed of the position I got myself into. She always wanted the best from me—for me."

"I think I understand." She said slowly, testing the air. "But how are you going to fake your death? Where will you go afterwards?"

I tried hard not to smile at her curiosity. I can't remember having friends that let me do the majority of the talking. "I haven't gotten every little kink worked out yet. I haven't even asked Alex or his brother and sister. It's all just hope."

"If they refuse?"

"If they don't help me, I run as far away as I can from this place and never look back."

She winced. "Harsh. For your parents, I mean."

I wasn't going to argue. It was terrible of me to hurt Renee and Charlie like running away would. They'd think something was wrong with them. If I just died, they would cry, go to a funeral, move on, and get over it. They wouldn't hurt forever. "That's why." I mumbled under my breath, but she could still hear me. "I hope I can get on Alex's good side."

It was her turn to be quiet. "I'm helping." She stated firmly, a mysterious glint in her eyes.

**Not the best chapter, but it will be important later on.**

**Please review? **


End file.
